Detective Arthur
by kyokichi
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: NO PAREJAS, groserias. Arthur Kirkland es el nuevo detective en la ciudad y rapidamente es contratado por un joven quien le pide encontrar a su hermano desaparecido. Pensando que todo seria facil, acepta, sin darse cuenta en lo que se metio.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su guapo autor.**

**Traduciones: **

_Merci beaucoup: muchas gracias_

_ne t'inquiète pas: tranquilo, calmado, o literalmente: no te preocupes._

_amour: amor_

_mon amour: mi amor_

_non: no  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.**

En un sombrío edificio ubicado en la zona más remota de Londres, dentro de una oficina escasamente iluminada, se encontraba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa un joven de despeinados cabellos rubios, apresados bajo un sombrero de copa no muy alta color gris al igual que su traje y todo lo que le rodeaba. A un lado de este, se hallaba una pequeña radio la cual reproducía una canción de los años 50`s. Con su rostro serio y sus ojos cerrados, esperaba la llegada de algún alma o persona con urgencia a sus servicios. Pronto, su atmosfera sombría y su música antigua fueron opacados por el suave toque a su puerta. El joven bajo los pies de la mesa y se tenso, no imagino que alguien realmente necesitase de sus servicios –a-adelante- tartamudeo de forma nerviosa mientras apilaba rápidamente los papeles que se encontraban esparcidos por todo su escritorio y se acomodaba el débil y casi inexistente nudo de su corbata a rayas.

-con su permiso- se escucho el casi susurro de una suave y dulce voz, seguramente de una dama en problemas. El joven enderezo aun mas su postura y se sentó en su sillón en una pose solemne y casi elegante, esperando a ver la figura de la joven que solicitaría su ayuda. Del otro lado de la puerta, se asomo un oso blanco y junto a este, un joven de gafas no mayor de veinte –bu-buenas tardes- saludo, terminándose de internar a la habitación. Así como se había sentado, el del sombrero se levanto, caminando hacia su cliente e invitándole a tomar asiento -¿y qué clase de trabajo quiere que haga?- pregunto curioso una vez que ambos tomaron asiento. El joven estrujo fuertemente las patitas de su oso blanco –m-mi hermano- respondió de forma tímida –ha-hace una semana que desapareció- agrego.

-hmmp ya veo- susurro el rubio mientras escribía en una hoja los datos que joven susurraba –supongo entonces que usted desea que lo encuentre- comento, fijando sus profundos ojos verdes en los azules opacos de este. El chico asintió –estoy preocupado por el…. es la primera vez que desaparece sin avisar…. creo que ha pasado algo malo….- susurraba. El detective aparto sus ojos de su cliente y los poso en la hoja que se encontraba escribiendo -¿Por qué cree que le paso algo malo?- le interrogo. El joven cliente se tenso, al parecer lo que iba a decirle era algo de suma importancia –m-mi hermano es un científico- menciono, acercándose peligrosamente al detective –la última vez que hablamos…. me dijo que había descubierto algo sorprendente…- añadió, provocando en el detective una gran curiosidad -…. Pero…. Me dijo que al parecer…. alguien lo estaba vigilando….- término de decir. Finalmente, el chico del sombrero trago saliva –ya veo – dijo intentando no sonar nervioso ante el caso que se le estaba presentando –no se preocupe joven, yo encontrare con el paradero de su hermano- menciono, intentando tranquilizar a su cliente.

-_Merci beaucoup_- agradeció un poco efusivo el chico de ojos azules opacos y posteriormente saco un sombre de su bolsillo, entregándoselo al detective –le doy un pequeño adelanto de lo que le daré cuando encuentre a mi hermano- susurro. El joven tomo entre sus manos el sobre y lo abrió, descubriendo un pequeño cheque con muchos ceros escritos en el –es-esto es de-demasiado- murmuro sorprendido, al parecer ese caso le dejaría el suficiente dinero para retirarse a una edad temprana o por lo menos, para vivir con todos los lujos y sin trabajar por al menos cinco años o más. El joven de acento extraño negó con su cabeza y posteriormente sonrió –soy Matthew Williams y usted debe encontrar a como dé lugar a Alfred Jones-.

-por supuesto- respondió entusiasmado el detective –pero primero, necesito que me entregue una foto de su hermano para poder dar con el- pidió extendiendo su mano derecha. El joven del oso desvió la mirada –n-no tengo fotos de el- susurro de manera triste. El rubio suspiro -¿algún rasgo por el que pueda identificarlo?- interrogo. El cliente le miro de reojo y posteriormente abrazo a su oso –se parece a mi…- respondió –solo que sus cabellos son mas lacios y tiene un mechón rebelde- agrego. El detective se fijo detenidamente en el aspecto físico de su cliente, un joven rubio de piel clara y de apariencia débil –seguramente su hermano ha de ser un perdedor y nerd- pensó, sacando conclusiones apresuradas –bien, entonces hare lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrar a su hermano- rectifico, acompañando al joven hacia la salida.

En cuanto el joven se fue, el detective suspiro, encontrar a una persona perdida era un trabajo fácil, casi era pan comido y confiado de que pronto encontraría al pariente de su cliente, decidió cerrar temprano el negocio, su primer trabajo había que celebrarlo –hoy será noche de pub- tarareo con una sonrisa picara mientras se acomodaba el sombrero gris sobre su cabeza y giraba el cartel de la puerta a "Cerrado". Tarareando, abandono el edificio y se encamino hacia el banco más cercano para cambiar aquel jugoso cheque.

La mañana siguiente, con una gran resaca y el cuerpo adolorido, se levanto de su improvisada cama la cual era un viejo colchón casi roto que permanecía en el sucio suelo de un pobre departamento ubicado en la zona de mala muerte de Londres. Con pereza camino al baño mientras se rascaba la cabeza, despeinándose en el proceso. Media hora más tarde, el mismo rubio salía del baño, ahora renovado, fresco y luciendo elegante, lo cual era un gran contraste con el modo de vida que llevaba –es hora de iniciar las investigaciones- menciono, encaminándose hacia la puerta y posteriormente saliendo de su departamento. Sin prisa ni apuro, camino hacia la estación de autobuses y subió al primer autobús que se detuvo en esta, internándose muy al fondo de este, casi en la puerta de salida. El gran auto emprendió marcha y se interno entre las calles casi desgastadas por los años de aquel pintoresco distrito. Después de hora y media de viaje, el transporte lo dejo en un complejo departamental.

Ahora fuera del autobús, el joven se encamino al complejo departamental, tocando primero el timbre -¿Quién-aru?- se escucho la voz de un joven de acento extranjero. El detective se aclaro la voz –soy Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, vine a ver a Kiku Honda- respondió, recalcando su acento. Del otro lado del altavoz se escucharon unos murmullos en un idioma extraño y posteriormente la puerta del complejo departamental se abrió, mostrando tras esta a un sujeto bajito de apariencia oriental –pase-aru- dijo cortésmente. El rubio asintió levemente y se adentro al edificio –Kiku está en su apartamento-aru, no se preocupe, está despierto-aru- menciono, desapareciendo finalmente tras el umbral de una puerta que decía "Manager". Arthur subió los escalones y busco el numero de apartamento de su conocido, al llegar a este, se aclaro la voz y toco la puerta –Kiku…soy Arthur- dijo. En cuanto termino de identificarse, la puerta se abrió por si sola -adelante- se escucho y el rubio, se interno a la habitación. Dentro de esta, todo estaba iluminado de manera tenue –disculpe la iluminación joven Arthur- le sorprendió la voz de un joven bajo de estatura y de profundos ojos cafés –el vecino de Hong Kong estaba experimentando con pólvora y destrozo el cableado eléctrico de todo el piso- comento.

-no te preocupes- respondió el ingles, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones –tengo un trabajo para ti- dijo casi sonando serio. El joven de ojos cafes se volteo, clavando sus ojos en los color esmeralda de su invitado -¿Qué clase de trabajo?- le interrogo, tomando asiento. Arthur se inclino levemente procurando no perder contacto visual con su anfitrión –necesito información y sobre todo, tecnología- menciono. Los ojos del sujeto más bajo destellaron y su mirada se afilo -¿una misión?- pregunto. Arthur asintió –y muy bien pagada- señalo, entregándole un fajo de libras esterlinas al joven de ojos rasgados –si me provees de información y equipamiento, te daré mas de donde vino ese- agrego. Una sonrisa extraña nació de los labios del anfitrión extranjero –es un trato- susurro. Conforme con la respuesta, el ingles dejo caer su peso hacia atrás, recostándose sobre y sillón y posteriormente cruzo las piernas, haciendo una pose elegante –necesito encontrar a un tal Alfred Jones- menciono. Rápidamente el chico de ojos café oscuro saco una mini laptop y empezó a teclear una serie de letras de forma frenética y rápida, enfrascándose en esa actividad por lo menos unos cinco minutos antes de regresar a la realidad, dándose cuenta de su descortesía hacia su invitado –mil disculpas, no le invite algo de beber- dijo muy apenado, apartando la minilap de su regazo y colocándola en la mesita de cristal que estaba frente a él –le traeré un poco de te- menciono, internándose en la cocina.

Minutos más tarde, el mismo joven regreso con una bandeja en sus manos –lamento la tardanza joven Arthur- se disculpo, colocando amablemente dos tazas sobre la mesita y vertiéndoles el brebaje de fuerte olor a manzanilla. Arthur tomo rápidamente la taza entre sus dejos y sorbió el contenido de esta -gracias- susurro. El joven de ojos rasgados sonrió levemente y se interno nuevamente en su actividad inicial. Veinte minutos más tarde, volvió a apartar el aparato de su regazo y llamo a su invitado a que se acercara –lo encontré, aunque es extraño, no tiene fotos- menciono. El rubio se levanto de su lugar y tomo la mini laptop entre sus manos, leyendo la información de la persona que tenía que buscar –Alfred Jones, científico reconocido en el área de alimentos, edad actual desconocida, su único pariente cercano es su hermano menor llamado Matthew, su último trabajo era en un laboratorio de McDonals ubicado cerca de la frontera con Rusia- leyó pausadamente –eso quiere decir que…-.

-usted tiene que ir a Rusia- complemento el joven de ojos rasgados. Arthur se extraño al escuchar decir eso de la boca de su ahora cómplice -¿Por qué a Rusia?- pregunto extrañado. Kiku sorbió un poco de su te –porque la competencia de McDonals, es decir, Burguer King tiene sus laboratorios en Rusia y están bajo el mando de Iván y al parecer ese sujeto esta tras la desaparición del joven Jones- argumento de manera eficaz. El ingles cerro sus ojos –entonces iré a Rusia- dijo de manera desganada, al parecer su trabajo no iba a ser tan sencillo como pensó que sería. El asiático se levanto de su lugar y fue a su habitación, regresando a los pocos minutos de esta –tenga, le servirá en su viaje- dijo, entregándole una pluma, un cinturón, un encendedor y otros artilugios extraños. El ingles se extraño -¿Por qué me das esto?- le interrogo –pensé que me darías tecnología- le reclamo. Kiku rio divertido –eso es tecnología- continuo riendo –me agradecerás cuando veas lo que hacen- agrego, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. El de ojos verdes suspiro –entonces no hay tiempo que perder, tomare el primer vuelo a Rusia- dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta, seguido de este fue el chico de ojos cafes –contactare a un conocido mío para que sea su apoyo allá- menciono antes de finalmente despedirse del ingles.

Arthur salió del edificio y tomo un taxi –al aeropuerto por favor- ordeno, no importándole si llevaba equipaje o no, con lo que traía puesto era más que suficiente. En cuanto llego al aeropuerto, compro un boleto de avión hacia su destino y posteriormente lo abordo. Tras varias horas de agobiante viaje por el aire, el joven por fin visualizaba tierra rusa, tierra cubierta en su totalidad de nieve –pasajeros, en unos minutos tocaremos tierra, por favor abróchense los cinturones de seguridad y colóquense en posición para el aterrizaje- se escucho la voz de una azafata. El ingles obedeció y espero a que el avión finalmente aterrizara. Dos horas más tarde, luego de haber descendido del avión y salido del aeropuerto, empezó a lamentarse de no haber llevado siquiera un abrigo –hace un maldito frio del infierno- expreso mientras se tallaba efusivamente ambos brazos, intentando darse calor. Tan concentrado estaba en tal actividad que no se dio cuenta cuando un par de grandes brazos lo rodeaban, apresando los propios de paso –¡pe-pero que!- exclamo sorprendido.

-_ne t'inquiète pas_- le susurro una sedosa y afrancesada voz al oído –Francis te dará calor~- tarareo de manera dulce, provocándole repugnancia. Arthur apretó fuertemente sus puños, enterrándose las uñas sobre su delicada y pálida piel –suéltame bastardo- siseo molesto. El sujeto se negó a soltarlo, apretando aun más el abrazo –eres muy malagradecido pequeño gatito~- volvió a susurrarle, mordiendo su lóbulo de paso –y pensar que viaje muchos kilómetros solo para venirte a recoger- dijo intentando sonar ofendido. El ingles parpadeo extrañado por lo que el sujeto ese le acababa de decir -¿recoger?- repitió, empezando a forcejar. Los brazos del desconocido cedieron, liberando al chico –claro, Kiku me envió a ayudarte- le explico mientras una sonrisa algo perversa nacía de sus labios. Por un instante el detective dudo, sin embargo, si decía conocer a Kiku entonces era alguien de confiar –soy Arthur Kirkland, detective- se presento de manera hostil, clavando sus ojos en los azul oscuro de este.

El anfitrión, un sujeto de rubios cabellos casi ondulados de la punta y con barba mañanera clavo sus ojos en las cejas de su invitado –mucho gusto cejas, soy Francis Bonnefoy- se presento de manera poco educada –pero mis amigos me llaman "amorcito~"- canturreo. El ingles, quien era un poco más bajo que su anfitrión arrugo la nariz y rechino los dientes en señal de disgusto al ser llamado "cejotas" –te llamare cara de rana- dijo fríamente –te queda mejor que "amorcito"- menciono enfatizando de manera ridícula la palabra. Francis cerro sus ojos y repitió un mantra mental –no dejes que ese cejon te saque de tus casillas hermoso Francis- decía insistentemente en su interior, posteriormente, cuando recobro la tranquilidad, abrió sus ojos y esbozo una elegante sonrisa –sígueme pequeñin, te llevare a nuestro nidito de _amour_~- dijo, vengándose de lo que hacía unos segundos su invitado le había hecho. Nuevamente el menor rechino sus dientes y guardo sus comentarios mordaces, siguiendo a su anfitrión.

El francés condujo al pequeño hacia un lujoso Peugeot color plata el cual estaba estacionado a un par de metros del aeropuerto –adelante mi pequeño gatito, sin miedo- dijo burlonamente, invitándolo a adentrarse al auto. Nuevamente Arthur se contuvo las ganas de golpear al sujeto tan molesto y abriendo la puerta, se sentó de forma brusca en el asiento del copiloto, posteriormente cerro fuertemente la puerta del auto –cuidado, la puerta no tiene la culpa- le regaño el francés mientras arrancaba el auto. Rápidamente el auto abandono el aeropuerto, internándose en la carretera que les llevaría a la capital rusa; en el camino, el ingles observo el paisaje desolador del lugar, todo era blanco, un color demasiado molesto para el –ojala resuelva pronto este caso- suplico cerrando sus ojos y cediendo al cansancio y el abrupto cambio de horario.

Al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en aquel auto tan lujoso, sino, más bien, en una habitación muy cálida –por fin despertaste _mon amour_~- escucho la acentuada voz de su anfitrión –bienvenido a nuestro nidito de _amour_- agrego. El de ojos esmeraldas recorrió con la vista el lugar el cual era al parecer la sala de un gran departamento, todo a su alrededor tenia colores claros y de varios matices, sincronizándose perfectamente y haciendo que aquel lugar tuviera una apariencia luminosa y cálida –no me digas _mon amour_- le reprocho, intentando imitar ese acento tan odioso. Francis se rio por la pésima imitación de su acento que había hecho el menor -como quieras entonces- respondió mientras le extendía una taza de café con leche –pensé que querrías un poco-.

-no bebo café- menciono el menor apartando la taza de su vista. El francés se encogió de hombros y acerco la taza hacia sus labios –de lo que te pierdes- menciono antes de beberse el contenido de esta. Arthur se puso de pie –necesito hablar con Kiku- menciono, dando a entender que necesitaba un teléfono. Francis dejo de beber el café y saco de su bolsillo su celular –ten- dijo entregándoselo a su invitado. El ingles arrebato el celular de la mano de su anfitrión y marco el numero de su amigo asiático –Kiku, soy Arthur- saludo cariñosamente.

-Hola Arthur, veo que ya recibió la cálida bienvenida de mi contacto- saludo del otro lado de la línea el joven de ojos cafés.

-yo no diría que cálida- respondió el detective mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba –necesito que me digas cual será mi próximo movimiento- hablo monótonamente, se sentía aun agotado debido al cambio de horario.

-su siguiente objetivo joven Arthur es…- guardo silencio, dejando que el sonido de las teclas al ser oprimidas controlara la llamada –al parecer el señor Iván dará una fiesta mañana por la noche, puedo agregarlo a usted y al joven Francis como invitados- menciono.

-por favor- respondió rápidamente el ingles –y gracias- agradeció mientras buscaba algo con que apuntar los datos que el chico le empezaba a dar. Dos minutos más tarde, colgó, no sin antes corroborar la información.

-¿y bieeeeen?- se escucho la voz del francés -¿Qué es lo siguiente que haremos?- pregunto curioso.

-"haremos" suena a multitud, más bien es "hare"- le corrigió Arthur. Francis se acerco a él y le arrebato el celular, posteriormente, con este, levanto su mentón –dije "haremos" porque TU y YO vamos a trabajar juntos en esto- siseo, mostrando su mirada seria –y si no estás de acuerdo, puedes irte y hacerlo por tu cuenta pequeño cejon, pero recuerda, YO soy tu única conexión con todo esto- le recalco.

El de ojos esmeraldas desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes, ese sujeto estaba en todo lo correcto -¡bien, tu ganas!- cedió finalmente. El de ojos azules sonrió engreídamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla –ese es mi cejoncito~- tarareo, abandonando finalmente la habitación.

-estúpido cara de rana- murmuro molesto, ese sujeto lo sacaba de las casillas; posteriormente, se dejo caer en el sillón y empezó a leer la información sobre ese tal Alfred Jones. Después de un rato de analizar los datos que tenía, se dio cuenta de algo -¿Por qué el hermano del Jones no compartía el mismo apellido de este? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué su nombre se me hace tan familiar?- se cuestiono mientras acariciaba su mentón.

-no te saldrá barba por más que te masajees esa área- se escucho la voz del francés muy cerca de su oído. El menor se sobresalto y en un vano intento de separarse de este, se aventó hacia el suelo alfombrado –¡estúpido, nunca dije que quisiera una!- respondió muy molesto y con sus mejillas coloreadas en rosa. Francis rio por la reacción tan cómica de su invitado –solo decía…- se defendió –aunque es un caso perdido para alguien tan lampiño como tu- tarareo mientras lo señalaba.

-¡yo no soy lampiño!- se defendió inútilmente, provocando una pequeña risa en el mayor. Aun riéndose, el de cabellos semi largos se sentó en el sillón, observando al menor que aun yacía en el suelo –claro que lo eres…. Te "revise" mientras dormías- comento. El rostro de Arthur se tiño completamente de rojo, haciéndolo ver como un tomate humano –t-tu ¡pervertido!- grito abalanzándose contra el sujeto.

-calma calma Arthur- intento defenderse de los débiles golpes de su invitado –no vi nada que yo no tuviera- se explico, haciendo que este se sonrojara un mas –es decir… bueno…- intento explicarse de una manera más clara y sensata para su agresor –digo, teniendo cejas tan espesas y enormes es normal que seas lampiño- comento, llamando la atención del ingles –digo, todo el bello se te fue a las cejas por lo que veo- agrego. Arthur clavo sus furiosos ojos en los azules del francés -¡como te atreves!- grito aun mas furioso y Francis se lamento de haber hecho aquel comentario.

La mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron, habían pasado la noche peleando y terminaron durmiendo sobre el piso de la sala –por tu culpa mi hermoso cuerpo se mallugo- se quejo el francés mientras se tallaba sus áreas afectadas. El ingles fingió no haber escuchado aquella queja y se encamino a lo que parecía ser la cocina, necesitaba un urgencia una taza de té. Luego de aquel mal despertar y un par de tazas de su bebida favorita, el detective se dio cuenta que necesitaba ropa para el evento al que irían por la noche –estúpido- llamo a su anfitrión -¿tienes ropa que me prestes?- le casi ordeno.

-_non mon amour_~- fue la contestación del de ojos azules –pero si quieres te puedo llevar a una boutique de lo mejor- añadió. El menor cerro sus ojos, meditando la proposición –está bien- cedió mientras se serbia otra taza de té.

Después de haber pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde comprando ropa, llego la hora del evento, Arthur se sentía nervioso, era la primera vez que iría a una fiesta donde habrían personas importantes –muéstrate relajado y elegante- se repitió incesantemente, convirtiendo aquella frase en su mantra. A su lado, el francés danzaba de la emoción –vamos Arthur, las chicas nos llaman~- comento de manera impaciente. El detective aspiro fuertemente y se repitió un mantra diferente que consistía en contar del uno al diez –te recuerdo que vamos para conseguir información acerca del paradero del joven Jones- le recalco.

-sí, lo que tu digas- respondió desinteresadamente el mayor mientras corría hacia la puerta –vámonos~- ordeno.

Al llegar a la mansión donde seria la fiesta, ambos rubios fueron recibidos por uno de los empleados más cercanos a Iván –bu-bu-buenas no-no-noches- tartamudeo un joven de cabellos claros y de apariencia gelatinosa –se-sean bi-bien-bienvenidos- agrego. Arthur arqueo su ceja, ese sujeto bajito era un manojo de nervios -gracias- dijo intentando sonar lo más educado posible y posteriormente se adentro a la mansión. Luego de atravesar un gran pasillo alfombrado e iluminado por candelabros, llegaron al salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta –increíble- susurro asombrado, frente a sus ojos se encontraba una gran habitación inundada del sonido de una orquesta clásica contratada para el evento, la gente hablaba de manera refinada, las damas vestían grandes vestidos antiguos de pronunciado escote mientras los varones trajes de colores oscuros. Por unos instantes dudo en continuar, aquello no era su mundo, sin embargo, una mano se apoyo firmemente sobre su hombro –no te dejes intimidar- dijo su acompañante, arrastrándolo e internándolo entre la multitud.

Arthur observo como Francis se desenvolvía de manera asombrosa entre las personas presentes, incluso parecía alguien de la misma alcurnia –el es… impresionante- murmuro. El francés se despidió educadamente de las personas con las que se encontraba entablando conversación y dirigió su mirada a su acompañante –no te quedes callado, mézclate entre las personas e intenta sacarles información sobre Alfred Jones- le ordeno.

-tienes razón- contesto, alejándose de la compañía que este le daba –iré por mi cuenta- agrego, perdiéndose finalmente entre la multitud. Francis continúo con su propia recolección de datos y de paso, engatusando a una que otra jovencita de la alta sociedad. Algunas horas más tarde, el de ojos esmeraldas había perdido la pena y el nerviosismo, convirtiéndose en un casanova entre las damas –ay joven Kirkland pero que audaz es- dijo una jovencita de forma picara mientras se abrazaba del brazo de este. Con su otro brazo, Arthur abrazaba sutilmente a otra jovencita –y díganme par de hermosas damas, ¿saben algo sobre Alfred Jones?- les interrogo. Ambas jovencitas negaron con la cabeza, sin embargo, la tercera, una joven rubia de cabellos cortos se acerco a él –yo sé algo…- susurro. Los brazos que una vez rodeaban a las dos damas, fueron desplazados, yendo a parar a los hombros de la informante -¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre el pequeña hermosa?- le interrogo gentilmente.

-bu-bu-bueno- susurro la pequeña adolescente –el otro día escuche a un subordinado del señor Iván hablar de él..- agrego. El detective escucho con detalle -¿y que mas?- pregunto curioso. La jovencita empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos –dijeron algo de una base en…-.

-¡Lily!- se escucho la voz grave de un sujeto a un par de metros de distancia. La jovencita se tenso y se sonrojo de sobremanera. En cuanto el dueño de aquella voz, un sujeto un poco más bajo que el ingles y de rubios y lacios cabellos se presento, miro acusadoramente a Arthur y posteriormente centro su mirada en la joven -¡¿Qué te dije de hablar con extraños?- le regaño. La pequeña agacho la cabeza -perdón- se disculpo mientras estrechaba su mano con la del rubio y se alejaban de la escena. Decepcionado, el ingles suspiro y se retiro también, por lo menos había obtenido información relevante.

A lo lejos, un par de metros de distancia, un albino presenciaba la escena, dándose cuenta de lo que el ingles intentaba hacer con desesperación –con que recolectando datos eh- murmuro mientras acariciaba a su pollito –a mi jefe no le gustara eso- agrego. Afilando la mirada, persiguió con la vista cada movimiento que hacia el detective, así como también, cada palabra que decía. El albino podía delatarlo, sin embargo, pese a que era subordinado de Iván, le tenía un fuerte resentimiento y viendo que podía usar al joven como una excelente forma de venganza, sonrió maléficamente -perfecto- se dijo.

Al finalizar la fiesta, Francis y Arthur se reunieron en el estacionamiento y abandonaron rápidamente el lugar -¿y bien?- inicio la conversación el de ojos esmeraldas. Francis no despego su vista del camino –según las "fuentes", Alfred se encuentra cautivo en alguna parte de Moscú- menciono.

-eso ya lo sabía- comento el ingles -¿Qué más?- pregunto.

-Jones se encontraba trabajando en un experimento que consistía en crear la hamburguesa más sabrosa del planeta- dijo con una pequeña risilla –y al parecer la competencia, es decir, Burguer King, deseaba tener esa fórmula, sin embargo, Jones se rehusó a vendérsela-.

-ya veo- se limito a contestar el ingles, realmente todo aquello parecía un chiste o una broma demasiado elaborada –algo no me cuadra- dijo analizando mejor mas cosas -¿Por qué simplemente no se robaban la formula y la producían en masa?- cuestiono.

-piénsalo Arthur, para que tener la formula si puedes tener al creador y obligarlo a trabajar para ti- insinúo –además, aunque la robasen, McDonals tiene a Jones trabajando para ellos y puede hacerles una copia de la formula y aquello no les convenía- agrego.

La explicación que Francis le estaba dando era demasiado convincente –esto no me gusta para nada- susurro, internándose en sus pensamientos. Por su parte, el francés continúo conduciendo hacia el departamento que ahora compartía con el menor. Cuando llegaron a su cálido hogar, Francis se fue directo a dormir a su habitación, necesitaba urgentemente un sueño embellecedor, dejando solo al ingles –no te desveles mon amour~- le advirtió, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del umbral de su habitación. Arthur empezó a revisar con paciencia y dedicación cada apunte que había realizado desde que acepto el caso, además, en la tarde había comprado una minilaptop solo para comunicarse con Kiku pero en ese momento la estaba usado para buscar más datos sobre Jones –todavía hay cosas que no termino por comprender- susurro mientras tecleaba palabras al azahar. De pronto, al fondo de la habitación, para ser exactos, de la ventana, provino un pequeño golpe seguido de otro –debe ser mi imaginación- dijo autoinfuendose valor.

-no es tu imaginación- se escucho una voz que provenía de la ventana que segundos atrás había sido golpeada. Sorprendido y algo asustado, el menor se puso de pie y camino hacia el gran ventanal, tras este, se podía apreciar una sombra alta con un pollito en la cabeza -¿Quién eres?- interrogo mientras abría estrepitosamente las cortinas. La figura se refugió en la oscuridad de la noche –eso es algo que no necesitas saber- respondió, dejando ver una parte de su rostro. Arthur estaba confundido y sospechaba de aquella misteriosa y alta figura -¿Qué deseas?- pregunto nuevamente mientras tomaba disimuladamente un pequeño reloj de mesa. El desconocido curvo sus labios -ayudarte- respondió –lo que buscas se encuentra más cerca de lo que crees- dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- volvió a preguntar Arthur mientras se acercaba lentamente al ser frente a él.

-tu objetivo se encuentra cautivo en un lugar donde el agua fluye y los edificios se alternan entre lo moderno y lo clásico- comento. Aprovechando que el sujeto explicaba, el de ojos esmeraldas se abalanzo sobre este, empuñando el reloj que momento atrás había tomado. El desconocido se defendió, apresando al ingles entre sus brazos –agresivo eh- canturreo con su suave voz –como me gustan- dijo besando la mejilla derecha de su atacante, posteriormente lo empujo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y se aventó al vacio, ocultando su huida en la penumbra de la noche. Arthur observo atónito como aquel sujeto se salía con la suya -maldición- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía sentir tan impotente y humillado.

* * *

Hola hola, nos vemos por aca otra vez. Para los que ya me conocian, saludos y para los que apenas lo van a hacer, tambien.

La historia es de dos capitulos, es corta y de aventura n.n, siempre quise escribir una asi. La proxima actualizacion (y la final) sera el proximo domingo. Nos vemos hasta entonces.

PD: no duden en dejar comentarios, son bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su guapo mangaka...

Traducciones:

_mon dieu: dios_

mon ami: amigo

_joli: lindo o bonito _

_freak guy: tipo raro _

_Thank you: gracias  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2.**

Después de aquella indeseable visita nocturna, Arthur se enfoco a buscar el lugar que le habían descrito, sin embargo, no lo hayo; derrotado, suspiro, tenía que recurrir a ese odioso francés -mierda- murmuro molesto mientras se acomodaba para dormir. La mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol, se adentro a la habitación de su anfitrión, viéndola por primera vez; era un lugar espacioso y decorado al estilo victoriano. Retomando a lo que había ingresado, camino hacia la cama y despertó a su anfitrión –mueve tu trasero francés- le ordeno empujándolo de esta y tirándolo al suelo. Francis se levanto del suelo -¿¡Qué te pasa!- le dijo molesto.

-tengo una pista de donde podría estar cautivo Jones- hablo con su tono lleno de molestia –arréglate y vámonos- le ordeno, saliendo de la habitación y digiriéndose a la cocina. `Francis frunció el ceño y se encamino al baño mientras refunfuñaba palabras obscenas en su idioma. Dentro de la cocina, el de ojos esmeraldas se preparo un té, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Mientras el agua de la tetera hervía, se puso a ver los materiales que Kiku le había otorgado al inicio de la misión –hoy resolveré el caso y nunca use estas baratijas- susurro observando el lapicero tan elegante que su amigo le había otorgado, posteriormente, saco el encendedor con las iniciales A.K. grabadas con una hermosa y elegante letra –ni siquiera fumo- bufo, arrojándolo tras su hombro. En cuanto el pequeño encendedor metálico toco la mesa, una pequeña explosión detono -¡pero que!- exclamo asustado y volteando a ver lo que había ocurrido. Frente a él, se encontraban las cenizas de lo que una vez fue una mesa –bueno, una razón más para que ese cara de rana idiota redecore su cocina- susurro tomando el objeto que yacía intacto sobre el suelo.

Luego de un rápido baño, el francés salió del cuarto, dejando un exquisito rastro a perfume de marca y se dirigió hacia la cocina –ya estoy list…_mon dieu_!- exclamo horrorizado al ver que su hermosa cocina se encontraba hecha un chiquero –mon amour, ¿Qué paso aquí?- le interrogo mirándolo de manera acusadora. Arthur se hizo el indiferente, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina –cuando llegue ya estaba así- se explico. El mayor se masajeo las sienes de manera ferviente, ese cejon le había arruinado su hermoso santuario culinario –como sea, vámonos…- suspiro siguiendo los pasos del chico. Ambos rubios abandonaron el departamento y se dirigieron al estacionamiento -¿A dónde nos dirigiremos?- pregunto curioso el mayor mientras se acomodaba su bufanda con los colores de su patria. Arthur saco una pequeña hoja donde había apuntado las palabras que el sujeto extraño había mencionado –iremos a un lugar _donde el agua fluye y los edificios se alternan entre lo moderno y lo clásico_- repitió al pie de la letra.

-ummmm- empezó a meditar el rubio de ojos azules –creo que eso queda cerca de aquí- menciono –para ser exactos, a una hora en auto- agrego. El menor apresuro el paso –no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay un caso que resolver- dijo.

El Peugeot plateado arranco, dejando una pequeña estela de humo blanco tras él. Los transeúntes observaron maravillados el elegante vehículo, era extraño ver uno en Moscú y más en las afueras de este. Habiendo pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que iniciaron su viaje, los grandes edificios blancos y grises comenzaron a mostrarse, en su mayoría grandes, con prominentes ventanales, de estructuras metálicas y de formas tan altas que llegaban al cielo. Desde su ventanilla, el ingles observaba atónito el paisaje, era justamente como el sujeto de anoche lo había descrito; en el, se mezclaban de manera perfecta los edificios modernos con los clásicos, provenientes de siglos pasados. Junto a la escena, un rio, conocido por su afluente, dividía de manera estratégica el paisaje –llegamos- se escucho la voz del francés, sacándolo de su trance. Los dos hombres bajaron del auto en cuanto este se estaciono –mira, ese edificio de allá es la sede de Burguer King en Rusia – menciono, señalando un gran edificio lleno de ventanales y de apariencia extraña.

-¿crees que ahí este prisionero Jones?- pregunto no esperando recibir respuesta. Francis le dio un pequeño empujoncito, animándolo a avanzar –eso no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos averiguar- menciono caminando hacia el gran edificio. Tras este, el ingles siguió sus pasos –tenemos que entrar como infiltrados- advirtió.

-no es necesario mon ami- le contesto mientras abría una puerta –para eso existe esto- menciono señalando el letrero "solo para empleados". Los dos rubios se internaron en aquel lujoso edificio, procurando ser sigilosos. Cuidando sus pasos, atravesaron un gran pasillo y se internaron en el sistema de calefacción –repíteme, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?- pregunto Francis un poco molesto de arruinar su traje blanco.

-porque así no nos van a descubrir- contesto el ingles quien iba adelante del mayor –ahora cállate y no te quejes- agrego. Francis siguió la orden al pie de la letra pero no porque quisiera sino porque encontró algo mucho mejor, es decir, observar el redondo y bien formado trasero del menor -_joli_- susurro en su idioma natal mientras una sonrisa pervertida se asomaba por sus labios. Arthur permaneció ignorante de todo aquello ya que se encontraba dedicado a encontrar a Jones. Luego de algunos metros, el sistema de calefacción se dividía en dos caminos diferentes –tu ve al de la izquierda, yo al de la derecha- ordeno mientras se encaminaba. El de ojos azules obedeció la orden y se encamino al lado izquierdo de la calefacción –si necesitas ayuda grita "_mon amour_" y estaré en un santiamén- dijo antes de perderlo de vista. El menor detuvo su avance y le respondió con su dedo medio en alto.

Arthur avanzo solo a través de aquel sistema de calefacción, por alguna extraña razón, este se sentía cada vez más y más caliente –pero sí que hace calor- susurro limpiándose con la manga de su traje negro el sudor que empapaba su frente. A lo lejos, se podía vislumbrar una rejilla y este al verla, sonrió ampliamente. Apurando se avance, se dirigió a la rendija y se asomo cuidadosamente, intentando ver donde se encontraba. Sus ojos quedaron impactados al ver su ubicación, era nada más ni nada menos, el lugar donde realizaban los experimentos para el sabor y los ingredientes de las hamburguesas. Observo detalladamente el lugar, dándose cuenta que este se encontraba vacío -perfecto- se dijo mientras quitaba la rejilla y salía a través del espacio que quedaba. En cuanto puso un pie sobre el suelo firme, empezó a explorar aquel cuarto lleno de un nauseabundo olor según él. Curioso, tomo varios apuntes, todos, llenos de formulas y palabras que él desconocía, sin embargo, hubo una que logro entender a la perfección; en la esquina superior de las hojas estaba escrito el nombre de "Alfred Jones". Una sonrisa triunfal se asomo y tomando los papeles, decidió salir de aquel lugar, el instinto le decía que estaba cerca del joven secuestrado.

Mientras tanto, Francis paseaba entre los pasillos del gran edificio –esto es demasiado fácil- menciono mientras se acomodaba sus rubios cabellos en una cola semi floja. Realmente él no tenía nada que ver ni hacer ahí, después de todo, no era su caso, simplemente era un acompañante voluntario del detective, sin embargo, termino metiéndose en la investigación y debía admitir que le estaba resultando divertido –agente Bonnefoy, Francis Bonnefoy~- tarareo, fallando al intentar sonar serio. Mientras se internaba entre los pasillos del edificio, empezó a escuchar voces –mmm interesante- se dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde provenían.

-¿está todo listo-da?- se escucho la voz suave y de acento algo infantil.

-No señor, el área de tecnología se está encargando de eso- contesto una voz de tono algo serio. Francis observo desde una pequeña abertura como dos hombres discutían, uno de ellos lo había visto en la fiesta a la que habían ido el día anterior y el otro, un sujeto de apariencia apacible y sonrisa enferma –al parecer ese es Iván- dedujo al ver como el sujeto rubio de lentes temblaba.

-veo que tenemos visitas-da- afirmo muy calmado el sujeto de platinado cabello mientras abría sus ojos, dejando ver un pequeño destello de violeta en ellos -¿Por qué no pasa y toma asiento-da?- pregunto, posando sus ojos en la puerta. El francés se tenso, había sido descubierto por aquel aterrador sujeto y temiendo por lo que le pasaría, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás e intento escapar de la escena, sin embargo, dos sujetos fornidos y altos le impidieron la acción. En contra de su voluntad, fue obligado a tomar asiento en la oficina del presidente -bienvenido- dijo el sujeto con su fuerte acento ruso –perdone mi descortesía.-da- siguió hablando con su tono casi infantil. Francis lo miro con molestia –déjeme ir- le ordeno.

-no~- tarareo mientras se levantaba de su cómoda silla de piel –usted es un intruso poco deseado-da- empezó a decir mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio –además usted y su amiguito tienen información importante para mí- agrego mientras paseaba sus dedos sobre la suave cabellera dorada y la estrujaba de manera violenta -guardias, llévenselo- ordeno al tiempo que una sonrisa sádica se asomaba a través de ese apacible rostro casi infantil. Los guardias tomaron al francés uno de cada brazo y se lo llevaron arrastrando. En ese momento, Francis deseo no haberse metido a ese edificio, su vida posiblemente peligraba y el era demasiado hermoso para morir joven.

Con brusquedad, el joven intruso fue arrojado a una celda ubicada en el último piso del edificio –saben señores, existe algo llamado sutileza- se quejo mientras se acomodaba su ahora traje arrugado –deberían ponerla en práctica más seguido- bufo mientras veía a través de los barrotes como la silueta de ambos sujetos desaparecía. Luego que los guardias se fueron, el rubio giro su rostro y enfoco su vista al fondo de su confinamiento, chocando con los verdes de alguien ya conocido en el proceso -¿Arthur?- interrogo. Del fondo de la celda, se mostro la pequeña figura del ingles, sus facciones denotaban molestia -¿te atraparon?- pregunto.

-no idiota, deje que me atraparan para saber como se sentía ser prisionero- respondió ácidamente mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas vacías -¿y tú qué?- decidió cambiar el tema. El mayor se encogió de hombros y se echo hacia atrás su cabellera, posteriormente se sentó alado de su compañero –digamos que fui a visitar al presidente de la sede rusa de Burguer King- dijo amenamente. Arthur arqueo su deporsi grande ceja -¿y obtuviste información relevante?- le interrogo. El francés negó con la cabeza –nada, ¿y tú?-. El menor asintió, sacando rápidamente una pequeña hoja de papel de su bolsillo -esto- le extendió la hoja.

-¿una orden de matrimonio?- dijo extrañado y seguido de eso, una pequeña sonrisa burlona empezó a brotar de su boca -¿acaso quieres casarte conmigo~?- tarareo provocando que el detective se sonrojase.

-no baboso cara de rana, lee bien- le ordeno mientras intentaba calmar el carmín de sus mejillas –son los apuntes del científico Jones- le aclaro.

-tienes razón- admitió el mayor mientras inspeccionaba lo que decían estos -¿y qué haremos con esto?- le pregunto –necesitamos saber el paradero de jones- le aclaro. Arthur afilo su mirada y posteriormente saco una elegante pluma negra de su saco –esto nos ayudara-. El francés creyó no haber entendido bien a su semejante y confuso, llevo una mano hacia la frente de este -¿te sientes bien?- pregunto intentando comparar su temperatura con la de él. El ingles le dio un manotazo, apartándolo –claro que me siento bien, el enfermo eres tu- susurro, seguido de eso, se puso de pie y camino hacia los barrotes mientras giraba su pluma, dejando la punta al aire. Francis observo atónito como el detective partía los barrotes con la punta de la elegante pluma -¿pero que fue eso?- pregunto casi inaudiblemente.

-no te quedes ahí y vámonos- ordeno mientras guardaba nuevamente su pluma. El de ojos azules asintió e inmediatamente fue a alcanzarlo. Ahora los dos, empezaron a correr de forma apresurada -¿tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar Jones?- pregunto el mayor. Arthur rápidamente empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, llamando la atención del ojiazul, sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo y posteriormente, se lo entrego –es un radar- comento –Kiku ajusto las ondas para poder localizar al hermano de mi cliente- explico.

-sabes… pudimos haber usado eso desde el principio- se quejo mientras observaba como la hebilla del cinturón parpadeaba, dirigiéndolos a los penúltimos pisos, es decir, unos cuantos más debajo de donde habían sido encarcelados.

-pudimos pero apenas hace un par de horas descubrí para que servía ese cinturón- explico desviando su mirada, evitando hacer contacto visual.

Tras haber recorrido varios pasillos y haber atravesado varias puertas, por fin los rubios se encontraban cerca de su destino –aquí es- señalo el detective mientras se acomodaba el cinturón. El mayor acerco su mano hacia la perilla e intento girarla –está cerrada- menciono -¿y ahora qué?- quiso saber. Arthur se quedo unos segundos en silencio, meditando lo siguiente que harían, posteriormente, se agacho -¿tus zapatos también son armas mortales?- pregunto el francés al verlo agachado.

-no, solo que estaban algo flojas las agujetas- respondió poniéndose de pie y retrocediendo algunos pasos. Aspiro fuertemente todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron permitirle y dando un gran y sonoro grito, corrió hacia la puerta, golpeándola de manera salvaje y haciendo que esta lograra abrirse. Su rostro reflejo el dolor que le produjo aquel movimiento y, tallándose el hombro, se adentro a la habitación tenuemente iluminada; a su lado, el francés le seguía de cerca –no nos separemos- aconsejo mientras se fijaba donde pisaba.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?- exclamo la voz de un joven cuyo acento no era ni remotamente parecido al ruso. Los dos rubios detuvieron sus pasos -¿Quién eres tú?- respondió el ingles, necesitaba saber si se trataba de un amigo o enemigo antes de revelarle su identidad. Hubo un pequeño silencio, pareciera que la voz de hace algunos segundos estuviera pensando –Jones, soy Alfred Jones- decidió responder a la pregunta. Francis y Arthur se miraron uno al otro, mostrando una sonrisa triunfal, por fin habían dado con su objetivo.

-Jones, soy Kirkland- decidió presentarse –su hermano me contrato para rescatarlo- le explico mientras palpaba todo a su alrededor, intentando encontrarse con la silueta del joven.

-¡que bien!- exclamo el joven. Pese a la orden de no separarse, el francés decidió tomar su propio camino, quería encontrar a Jones lo más pronto posible e irse de aquel detestable lugar –Jones, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto. La voz del científico dejo de oírse y ahora se podían escuchar sonidos de vidrios al ser arrojados al suelo así como también, cajas al ser tiradas -¡marco!- exclamo.

-¡polo!- respondió el de cabellos semi largos, al parecer había captado el pequeño juego del joven científico. Los dos oijiazules continuaron con el "marco" y el "polo" mientras Arthur simplemente continuaba palpando todo a su paso. Al final, luego de incesantes quince minutos de puros "marcos" y "polos", se choco con alguien -¡polo!- exclamo la persona, haciendo que el de ojos verdes alzara su mirada para verle. Frente a él, se encontraba el famoso Jones quien como había descrito su cliente, era parecido a él, sin embargo, no era ni remotamente idéntico a lo que imagino, ya que este joven científico tenía tras esas grandes gafas, unos hermosos ojos color cielo con un brillo que demostraba vivacidad y juventud, además, esa perfecta sonrisa perlada; sentía que si la continuaba admirando, terminaría ciego de tanta blancura -¿Jones?- pregunto un poco perplejo.

-¿Kirkland?- le respondió con el mismo tono. El ingles asintió débilmente al tiempo que el científico le abrazaba fuertemente –_my herooo_!- exclamo, provocando un sentimiento de vergüenza en su salvador.

-Awww- se escucho desde el fondo, seguido de un "click" –lo subiré al face~- tarareo el francés con una pequeña risilla. Arthur se aparto bruscamente del mayor y se dirigió hacia la puerta –no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que huir de aquí- ordeno, haciendo que ambos mayores asintieran y le siguieran.

Ahora los tres rubios corrían a través de los pasillos de la gran fortaleza enemiga -¿por dónde salimos?- pregunto Alfred.

-No lo sé- respondió sinceramente el ingles mientras continuaba corriendo. De pronto, los pasos de los que le seguían se dejaron de escuchar, haciendo que se detuviera y volteara hacia atrás -¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunto extrañado.

-y todavía lo preguntas _mon amour_- respondió el francés –te seguíamos porque pensamos que sabias como salir de aquí-.

-nunca dije que supiera- rebatió el de ojos esmeraldas. Los tres hombres se miraron acusadoramente, ninguno tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo salir de aquel lugar y si eran descubiertos, lo más seguro es que no vivirían para contarlo.

-¿ya se van-da?- se escucho la voz tétrica e infantil de Iván, provocando que los tres volteasen hacia el lado contrario.

-claro que nos vamos- respondió Alfred de manera retadora –y cuando lo hagamos, iremos a denunciarte con las autoridades- le advirtió. El ruso entreabrió sus ojos, separando ligeramente sus pestañas, haciéndolas ver más largas –me temo que no puedo permitir que hagan eso-da- tarareo mientras extendía ambos brazos, indicándole a los de seguridad que fueran a arrestar a los intrusos –quédense y sean uno conmigo y Burguer King-da- les ofreció. El científico hizo una mueca de disgusto, odiaba a su competencia y sobre todo a ese ruso –ni lo sueñes- siseo fuertemente mientras retrocedía lentamente.

Los guardias de seguridad empezaban a acercarse de manera peligrosa hacia los tres y no tenían donde esconderse ni a donde huir –creo que estamos perdidos- dijo pesimistamente el francés. El detective negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se mostraba en sus labios –Jones, rana francesa, acérquense a mi- les ordeno. Ambos oji azules obedecieron y rápidamente se pegaron al cuerpo del oji verde –sujétense fuertemente a mí y cuando diga tres corran en la dirección que yo marque- les indico. Los dos obedecieron y el ingles al estar seguro de lo que pensaba hacer, dio la señal; los tres varones corrieron hacia una de las ventanas mientras eran perseguidos por los guardias -¿estás seguro de esto Arthur?- pregunto el francés quien lucía preocupado.

-no, pero es nuestra única opción- respondió mientras sus cuerpos atravesaban el fino ventanal del veinteavo piso. La adrenalina del momento les invadió y empezaron a gritar de manera desenfrenada -¡haz algo!- ordenaba Francis. El detective no necesito escuchar la suplica dos veces ya que en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia correcta, jalo una cuerda, haciendo que un paracaídas con la bandera inglesa brotara de su traje. Tanto Francis como Alfred suspiraron al sentirse a salvo y ahora disfrutaban la sensación al descender de manera lenta hacia el pavimento -¡en tu cara _freak guy_!- exclamo el de gafas mientras, en el veinteavo piso, el presidente les veía con odio.

Al tocar suelo, los tres rápidamente corrieron en dirección al auto del francés y partieron sin dudarlo hacia la frontera, tenían la urgencia de abandonar Rusia -¡acelera francés pervertido!- ordenaba el ingles de manera nerviosa.

-sabes, no tienes que ser tan descortés, con un por favor es suficiente- se quejo debido al maltrato que recibía por parte del detective. Arthur rodo los ojos –acelera _por favor_ francés pervertido- repitió, ahora enfatizando el "por favor". Satisfecho, Francis acelero con todo lo que podía y se internaron entre las calles de la Rusia moderna. Luego de algunas horas de viaje, los tres se sentían más seguros y si seguían condiciendo sin detenerse, seguramente para la madrugada estarían abandonando aquel país tan frio y escalofriante.

-gracias- se digno a hablar el de gafas. El detective negó con la cabeza –el salvarte era parte del trabajo que nos encomendó tu hermano- le respondió –y en cuanto se solucione todo esto, mi misión contigo habrá terminado- agrego. Alfred desvió su mirada y agacho la cabeza –entonces, ¿solo me ves como una recompensa?- le interrogo. Francis escuchaba atentamente la conversación que se estaba suscitando en la parte trasera del auto y queriendo enterarse de más, movió el retrovisor a fin de poder observar la escena.

-¿p-pe-pero que dices?- tartamudeo nervioso el ingles –es la primera vez que te veo en toda mi vida- se explico. El científico hizo un pequeño puchero -¿acaso no me recuerdas?- le interrogo, clavando sus hermosos ojos azules en los verdes esmeralda del detective. El ambiente se tenso y los ojos verdes intentaron perder contacto visual con los azules –n-no- respondió finalmente. La decepción se reflejo en el rostro de Alfred y derrotado, se dio media vuelta, viendo hacia el lado opuesto del paisaje. En la parte delantera, el francés suspiro, no le había gustado el desenlace de aquella novela.

La mañana siguiente, luego de un cambio de turnos y pasar la noche en vela, por fin vislumbraban la frontera de Rusia con Finlandia, estaban a un par de kilómetros de olvidarse de lo que sufrieron el día anterior –ya casi lo logramos- dijo Alfred mientras sentía como la paz lo inundaba. Sin embargo, esta fue truncada debido a que en la frontera, se encontraba Iván con sus ayudantes y un centenar de policías. La desesperación y desesperanza se hicieron presentes, al parecer ese ruso se saldría con la suya –creo que este es nuestro fin- dijo pesimistamente el francés mientras lentamente bajaban del auto y eran apresados por los de seguridad.

-como les dije, tarde o temprano serian uno conmigo-da- tarareo el peli plateado mientras se acercaba a sus rehenes –Jones, haz sido un chico muy malo~- le reprendió de manera infantil mientras posaba su helada mano en la mejilla de este. Alfred miro con asco y odio a su aprehensor –¿y sabes que les pasa a los chicos que han sido malos?- pregunto con el mismo tono. Detrás de Iván, los rostros de sus ayudantes palidecieron e hicieron muecas de dolor y agonía, al parecer, sabían perfectamente lo que le sucedía a los chicos malos. Una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en el rostro del ruso mientras le daba dos sonoras cachetadas al científico, dejándole las mejillas rojas y los labios partidos.

-¡bastardo!- exclamo el detective al ver la injusticia que acontecía. Iván desvío su atención hacia el chico ingles –tu también haz sido un chico malo- comento fríamente y con paso lento, se acerco a este, tomándolo del mentón de manera brusca –a ti…. te castigare de otra manera- comento. Arthur se tenso por un instante, sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía dejarse atemorizar ante las palabras de su captor –intenta castigarme maldito ex-comunista maniático- le reto, mostrando una sonrisa altanera. Al presidente no le gusto tal gesto y perdiendo los estribos, golpeo repetitivamente al detective en el estomago, provocando que este se retorciera y cayera al frio suelo nevado, posteriormente, empezó a patearlo, manchando sus finos zapatos de sangre en el proceso. Francis y Alfred observaron aterrados la escena mientras que por dentro reventaban de furia, desafortunadamente no podían hacer nada ya que se encontraban apresados e imposibilitados para defenderlo.

Cuando el peli plateado se canso de patear al detective, dio media vuelta y se adentro a su limosina -llévenselos- ordeno. Los guardias obedecieron y en cuanto la limosina se alejo lo suficiente, los obligaron a caminar hacia un vehículo.

-Arthur…. ¿estás bien?- le interrogo Francis mientras le limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con un pañuelo. El ingles no dijo palabra alguna, aun se encontraba algo adolorido.

-Nunca debí haber creado esa fórmula- se lamento el científico, descargando su impotencia sobre la pared laminada de la van donde estaban siendo transportados -perdón- se disculpo, sin embargo, sabía que aquello no sería suficiente.

-es…ta bi…en, no ti….enes por….que di….dis…..cul…par…te…- hablo entrecortadamente el de ojos esmeraldas, aun le dolían las heridas que el peli plateado le había provocado. En cuanto pronuncio lo último, la van se movió de manera brusca, haciendo que ellos se tambalearan. Por unos instantes hubo un silencio espectral y luego, de la nada, empezaron a escucharse disparos y gritos, luego, se hizo presente otro silencio. Los tres rubios empezaron a preocuparse, les inquietaba saber que pasaba afuera o que había ocurrido. De pronto, la puerta del auto se abrió, filtrando una brillante luz tras esta, haciendo que sus corazones se detuvieran del susto.

-menos mal, hemos llegado a tiempo- se escucho una voz conocida para el ingles –joven Arthur, ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunto.

-¿Kiku?- dijo confuso el francés -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie con el ingles en sus brazos.

-el joven Arthur me contacto en la madrugada y me pidió que viniera lo antes posible a esta zona fronteriza- se explico mientras los conducía hacia un mini jet. Siguiendo al asiático, el científico y el francés se subieron al jet el cual rápidamente arranco con destino a la capital Finlandesa. Durante el transcurso del viaje, el japonés se dedico completamente a curar las heridas del ingles.

-¿va a estar bien?- pregunto Alfred quien lucía bastante preocupado por el estado de su "salvador". Kiku no separo sus ojos del cuerpo de su amigo –estará bien- fue lo único que pudo asegurarle, apaciguando así, la preocupación de este.

-¿y qué deberíamos de hacer de ahora en adelante?- pregunto el francés, desviando la atención hacia él. Kiku se llevo la mano al mentón, analizando lo próximo que harían, ciertamente todo eso se había salido de control, el detective había sido contratado para encontrar al científico, sin embargo, terminaron siendo metidos en lo que parecía un complot entre dos grandes compañías de comida rápida –primero, curar las heridas de Arthur y después, denunciar a la interpol el caso- sugirió. Al parecer el francés y Jones estuvieron de acuerdo ya que asintieron de manera firme mientras que sus ojos reflejaban determinación.

Kirkland abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando que estos se fueran acostumbrando poco a poco a la inmensa luz de la habitación, posteriormente giro su rostro, inspeccionando el lugar donde se encontraba.

-veo que ya despertaste- se escucho la tersa voz de alguien que no conocía –realmente eres todo un bello durmiente- dijo burlonamente. El detective busco con la mirada el dueño de aquella voz hasta que por fin lo encontró; a su lado, sentado en una silla se encontraba el mismo sujeto que le había dado la pista sobre el paradero del científico -¿Quién eres?- pregunto de manera insistente. El desconocido tenía su identidad oculta tras una máscara de pollo estilo anime con chapitas la cual únicamente le dejaba al descubierto su mata de cabellos blanquecinos y sus ojos color rojo como la sangre –ya te dije que eso es algo que no necesitas saber- le contesto mientras reía de forma peculiar.

-si no me quieres contestar, dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- dijo, intentando acomodarse sobre la cama. El sujeto volvió a reír haciendo un "kesese" bajito y casi inaudible –quiero ayudarte- respondió al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento –Iván me las debe y quiero que page- agrego al tiempo que le entregaba un sobre arrugado color beige –dentro encontraras documentos para inculparlo-. Arthur tomo el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió, sacando el contenido de este a la luz -¿y qué puedo hacer yo con esto?- menciono mientras inspeccionaba el contenido de cada hoja de manera fugaz.

-eres detective, deberías saber- fue la única contestación que recibió por parte de aquel extraño.

-Claro que soy detective pero no veo en que puedan ayudarme estos pedazos de papel- se justifico mientras los agitaba de un lado al otro –además, ¿Dónde están mis amigos?- pregunto, cambiando el tema inicial.

-Están descansando en la habitación contigua- respondió rápidamente el sujeto, al parecer estaba al tanto de toda la situación –ellos estarán a salvo mientras no los meta más en la investigación, le recomiendo que si planea algo contra ese ruso, lo haga solo- aconsejo. El ingles se mordió el labio inferior, ese sujeto tenía razón; si los inmiscuía podrían salir lastimados –entonces esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo- murmuro.

De repente, se empezaron a escuchar las voces de Kiku y Francis los cuales discutían fervientemente sobre algo que no lograban comprender los dos chicos dentro de la habitación –ya me voy, la awesomeidad me llama- se despidió.

-oye espera- intento detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, el hábil sujeto se había lanzado desde la ventana de la habitación, al parecer le gustaban ese tipo de salidas. Ahora solo y con papeles que pudieran incriminar a Iván, Arthur decidió levantarse de su letargo y retomar su misión, ya no por rescatar al científico, sino, para salvar al mundo de aquella comida poco nutritiva que próximamente seria adictiva e irresistible.

Los dos varones al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba reposando el detective, se llevaron la sorpresa que esta se encontraba vacía, solo yacían sobre la cama algunos vendajes y la pijama que le habían colocado.

-se fue…- murmuro el asiático. El francés asintió y avanzo hacia la cama –incluso Sherlock tenía a Watson- menciono sosteniendo entre sus manos los vendajes aun tibios. Kiku se coloco a su lado, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de este en señal de confortación –el nunca ha querido un Watson, Francis- dijo, sus ojos cafés miraban de forma perdida hacia la pijama –pero podemos obligarle- una pequeña sonrisa malvada broto de su boca, ni él ni el francés dejarían solo al ingles.

Después de haber abandonado el hotel donde se encontraba, el detective se dirigió a un lugar donde rentaban autos y tomo el primero que vio, un mini Cooper color verde; seguido de eso, emprendió marcha de regreso a Rusia donde seria la confrontación final. Durante el viaje hacia el país euroasiático, Arthur empezó a idear como le haría para inculpar al peli plateado. Pronto, su mirada se poso por algunos segundos sobre el sobre y recapacito, dándose cuenta que realmente el contenido de este pudiera ayudarle de manera ventajosa. Estacionándose en una gasolinera casi desierta, tomo los papeles entre sus manos y empezó a leer el contenido de este –al parecer ese bastardo piensa hacer una conferencia de prensa para presentar su nuevo producto creado a partir de la sustancia que invento Jones- murmuro mientras enfocaba su vista en la fecha –eso es… en tres días- dijo dándose cuenta que el tiempo lo tenía encima. Haciendo las hojas a un lado, encendió el motor y regreso a la carretera, tenía que llegar lo antes posible a Rusia.

Mientras tanto, el presidente de la sede rusa de Burguer King desfilaba de manera pausada hacia su oficina; sus ayudantes, tres sujetos de apariencia joven lo recibieron -¿ya termino _eso _el área de informática?- pegunto con su tono infantil al mayor de los tres. El chico se tenso y rápidamente se acomodo sus lentes –ya casi señor- respondió –pero es cien por ciento seguro que estará para ese día- agrego con una sonrisa que demostraba confianza. Iván sonrió de manera infantil, todo marchaba como lo había planeado -¿y nuestros prisioneros?- pregunto, cambiando el tema inicial. Los tres chicos palidecieron y empezaron a temblar -¿Dónde están-da?- insistió, fijando sus helados ojos violáceos en su ayudante de cabellos cafés claro.

-bu-bueno, ellos….es-escaparon- tartamudeo mientras un ligero sudor frio empañaba su frente. El ruso cerro sus ojos y su sonrisa infantil desapareció, siendo reemplazada por un aura negra a sus espaldas –refuercen la seguridad- ordeno –creo que el día de la conferencia tendremos diversión- agrego, adentrándose a su oficina. Los tres jóvenes suspiraron y se alegraron que su jefe no tomara represarías contra ellos.

Los días habían pasado y finalmente la hora de la verdad había llegado. Por precaución, el detective se refugió en un hotel de mala muerte donde era frecuentemente acosado por los inquilinos y desde ahí, ideo la manera en como se desencadenarían las cosas. En la improvisada mesa de la habitación, coloco las pocas herramientas proporcionadas por el asiático que conservaba –bien Kirkland, solo tienes a la mano el encendedor, el lapicero, un paraguas y tu reloj- se dijo a sí mismo. Sin tener idea de que hacer con esos cuatro artículos, suspiro y los tomo, llevándoselos consigo –espero me sirvan de algo- dijo antes de salir de la habitación con camino a una caseta telefónica para hacer una llamada a la interpol. Luego de hacerla como informante, miro la hora en su reloj –casi es hora- se dijo, caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad, rumbo al centro de convenciones donde seria la conferencia de prensa.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto y corrían las tres de la tarde, últimamente el Rusia hacia más calor de lo debido y el elegante traje color negro empezaba a molestarle, sin embargo, un perfecto detective tenía que verse presentable. Escabulléndose entre la multitud, Arthur se adentro al edificio donde rápidamente fue recibido por varios policías fuertemente armados -¡alto!- exclamo uno de ellos, haciendo que se tensara –identificación por favor- le ordenaron. Rápidamente, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña credencial falsa "BBC News" decía en ella. Los guardias rápidamente bajaron sus armas y le permitieron el paso. Una sonrisa engreída y de satisfacción broto de sus labios –esto será mas fácil de lo que parece- murmuro, guardando la credencial en su bolsillo y volviéndose a internar entre los reporteros. Luego de aquel incidente, la hora esperada llego y las luces que una vez permanecieron encendidas se fueron atenuando. Los presentes dejaron de murmuran y centraron su atención en el podio donde la alta figura de Iván se apareció –sean bienvenidos-da- saludo con su tono eternamente infantil. Arthur miro con desprecio a dicho sujeto mientras ocultaba su identidad bajo un sombrero que hacia juego con su traje –hoy Burguer King quiere hacer una gran declaración y esa es… - pauso un momento su discurso, poniendo tenso a los presentes. De repente, las tenues luces se apagaron por unos microsegundos y se encendieron totalmente, lastimando los ojos de los reporteros. Rápidamente el detective se puso de pie y aprovechando la confusión, corrió hacia el podio, dispuesto a atacar al ruso, sin embargo, un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo detuvo –pensaste que no estaba enterado de tu presencia-da- dijo de forma melodiosa. El público al percatarse de lo ocurrió guardo silencio y fijaron su atención en la escena; en esta, el chico rubio se encontraba contra el suelo mientras dos policías lo sujetaban, uno de cada brazo –detective, al parecer su única jugada ha fallado-da- se burlo mientras hacia una seña a los guardias para que lo llevaran de la sala.

Arthur se paro del suelo contra su voluntad –¡suéltenme bastardos!- ladro . Uno de los guardias se acerco al detenido, quedando a escasos milímetros de la oreja de este –joven Arthur, somos nosotros- le susurro. El detective dejo de forcejear y miro detenidamente al guardia el cual resulto ser Kiku y posteriormente, volteo a ver a su otro guardia quien era Francis – ¿pero cómo?- fue lo único que broto de sus labios. Los dos chicos soltaron el agarre del ingles y apuntaron sus armas contra Iván –vaya, trajiste invitados-da- dijo, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos –pero eso no te ayudara mucho- dijo, haciendo una seña con la mano –también predije que eso pasaría- agrego mientras una docena de guardias vestidos en color gris los rodeaban. Parecía que todo estaba perdido, los tres chicos se encontraban rodeados y no podían hacer nada habiendo inocentes en la sala. Arthur lentamente fue sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el encendedor y, aprovechando el momento, lo tiro cerca del ruso, provocando una explosión la cual lleno de humo toda la habitación. Los guardas, asustados, empezaron a disparar de manera frenética –¡pónganse detrás de mí!- ordeno al tiempo que sacaba su paraguas y lo extendía. Las balas colisionaban una tras otra sobre el objeto que resulto ser un escudo antibalas –gracias por ello- dijo. Francis y Kiku permanecieron unos segundos más tras el escudo del ingles hasta que, por fin, encontraron un punto ciego para atacar al enemigo. El francés saco del bolsillo de su saco lo que parecía ser una rosa, sin embargo, al agitarla, se transformo en un pequeño látigo el cual uso contra los guardias de manera elegante y eficaz. Kiku desenfundo una pequeña navaja suiza que, al momento de extenderla, se convirtió en una espada ligera. Los tres empezaron a atacar a sus agresores mientras la multitud corría y gritaba. Iván, molesto, tomo un rifle que se encontraba tirado al suelo y empezó a disparar sin importarle que fueran aliados o reporteros -¡no dejare que se salgan con la suya!- exclamo mientras el aura densa y oscura emanaba tras su espalda.

De repente, la puerta y el techo del lugar colapsaron, saliendo de estos, policías en trajes color azul oscuro con el signo de la interpol –¡Iván Braginski, queda arrestado por secuestro y delitos contra la salud alimentaria!- exclamo el jefe de estos. Los tres chicos dejaron de atacar y suspiraron aliviados de que por fin la ayuda había llegado. Los policías arrestaron al ruso y se lo llevaron hacia una van con el símbolo de la organización; en las afueras del edificio, Francis, Kiku y Arthur veía como este era obligado a meterse a esta –creo que este caso está cerrado- dijo feliz.

-¡Mu-muchas gracias!- se escucho una suave y dulce voz tras la espalda de los chicos. El detective reconoció ese tono y dirigió su vista hacia donde provenía esta. Al girarse, vio la figura del hermano de Jones –si no hubiese sido por ustedes, mi hermano no estaría conmigo hoy- dijo sinceramente. El de ojos verdes observo las ropas de su contratante, eran las que los altos mandos de la interpol solían usar –no me diga que usted…-.

El chico asintió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban –pertenezco a la interpol, soy general de escuadrón- se explico –disculpe que no se lo haya confesado pero es que tenía que tener mi identidad en secreto…- dijo mientras estrujaba entre sus brazos a su oso blanco.

-no tienes porque disculparte- respondió el detective –y ejem, respecto a mis horarios- se aclaro la garganta, yendo al grano del asunto. El chico asintió y le extendió un cheque. Los tres chicos vieron la cantidad escrita en este y quedaron impresionados, eran más ceros que el primer cheque que había recibido –gracias de nuevo- dijo tímidamente antes de irse.

Kirkland junto a Kiku y Francis vieron como el chico se mezclaba entre sus subordinados y su faceta tímida desaparecía y se transformaba en una agresiva y dominante –que sexy se ve- dijo este ultimo. El detective suspiro y rápidamente recordó algo –a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Jones?, no lo veo- comento. Los otros dos chicos sonrieron –digamos que regreso al trabajo- respondió Kiku. De pronto, al terminar de escuchar el comentario del asiático, lo recordó, realmente el si conocía al científico –entonces era el- murmuro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto el francés. El ingles negó con la cabeza mientras los recuerdos lo embargaban; Jones había sido su mejor amigo en la secundaria y preparatoria –¿cómo pude olvidarlo?- se dijo –chicos, los dejo, recordé que tengo asuntos pendientes- agrego mientras se echaba a correr hacia un lugar que conocía a la perfección.

Alfred se encontraba apoyado en el barandal con vista al afluente principal de Moscú -¡idiota!- se escucho tras su espalda, haciéndolo voltear, frente a él, a unos dos metros se encontraba el de ojos esmeraldas -Thank you!- le agradeció. Jones negó con la cabeza -¡no tienes nada que agradecer Arti!- exclamo mientras agitaba al aire su brazo. Tras él, un helicóptero se coloco y un miembro de la tripulación el aventaba una escalera de madera –nos veremos en otra ocasión- se despidió mientras tomaba las escaleras de madera y se dejaba elevar por el avión. El ingles agito ambos brazos –¡la próxima será de vaqueros!-fue lo último que logro escuchar del de gafas mientras desaparecía en el cielo ruso. Una sonrisa broto de los labios del detective –la próxima yo la organizare- susurro.

* * *

NOTAS:

Explicare el final ese (no, no es insinuacion de USUK); Alfred y Arthur segun eran amigos y al parecer hcieron un acuerdo o algo asi en su epoca de estudiantes para hacer sus vidas mas interesantes pero al parecer este ultimo lo olvido ._... y bueno, esa es la explicacion.

Lo de Sherlock y Watson son analogias o algo asi. Sherlock es un detective brillante y Watson su ayudante o compinche, por eso una de las frase que puse...

Ejem, gracias por los comentarios, los aprecio :).


End file.
